


Better Than...

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Better than what?
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Better Than...

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100? Post-2008?

"Fireworks."

"Better than fireworks."

"Better than fireworks?"

"Better than fireworks."

Sora frowned at Riku. Riku simply shook his head and gave Sora a look that clearly said he was disappointed with Sora's imagination because fireworks were about the last description he would have used.

"Fine. Then what would you say?"

"I wouldn't say anything," Riku replied. He yawned and reached to pull the blankets higher over the three of them.

"I would," Kairi mumbled, which was a surprise to them both. Sora thought she was mostly asleep. Riku simply thought she didn't have much of a voice left.

"About time."


End file.
